


YOUNG GODS → Stray Kids

by ivydivine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Drugs, Homophobia, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Laboratories, M/M, Multi, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivydivine/pseuds/ivydivine
Summary: "Who...who 𝘢𝘳𝘦 you?"The life is quickly fading from his eyes. Those words would be his last, the boy realizes, and his grin is a snarl of plush lips pulled back from sharp teeth."Me? I'm Chan. Bang Christopher Chan. But us?"The dying man's sight flies from face to face, some grinning, some sneering, but all holding the same aura; anger."𝘞𝘦 are 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘒𝘪𝘥𝘴."---Young Gods follows the story of 8 powerful labexperiments. Burdened by pain and suffering,they travel on a mission to extract revenge onthe world that has wronged them. But, as theirformer tormentors rise from the ashes, they'refaced with a choice- fall back into submission,or show the world just how powerful they can be.Rated 'R' for graphic depictions of assault,violence, death, abuse, and other triggeringtopics. Copyright: © All Rights Reserved byuser 'ivydivine' (V.)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. YOUNG GODS (coming soon!)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from wattpad (ivydivine_)

**YOUNG GODS** follows the story of 8 powerful lab  
experiments. Burdened by pain and suffering,  
they travel on a mission to extract revenge on  
the world that has wronged them. But, as their  
former tormentors rise from the ashes, they're  
faced with a choice- fall back into submission,  
or show the world just how powerful they can be.

Rated ' **R** ' for graphic depictions of assault,  
violence, death, abuse, and other triggering  
topics. Copyright: © All Rights Reserved by  
user 'ivydivine_' (V.)


	2. 000. heavy is the head that wears the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can not contain a God! You will suffer, Jin-Young, suffer the consequences of your foolish creations—"
> 
> "Zeus!" The subjects head turns to him, eyes radiating a soft pink glow.
> 
> "Eliminate him."

**PROJECT #968644637**

__file name: _YoungGods.zip_

__alias: _StrayKids.zip_

o p e n f i l e ?

**_yes** _no

l o a d i n g c o n t e n t s . . .

**_SINCE HE WAS A YOUNG BOY** , Park Jin-Young had a worrisome obsession with the Greek Gods. His journals were filled with scrawls and doodles of the looming giants moulded from stone, his youthful eyes glistening with awe at every mention of the beloved figures, and it was at the ripe age of ten when his mother began to worry.

 _Silly boy_ , she'd chuckle, pretending the concern crinkling the edges of her eyes is oblivious chastising. _Those Gods passed long ago_.

 _So?_ He'd huff, cross with his mother dearest, turning away with puffy, angry cheeks. _I'll make my own **Gods**. They'll be the best anyone's ever seen!_

The idea never once left his pubescent brain. He'd dwell on it every second of the day, while he'd in the warm soapy water of his bath, picking at the scabs on his knee from where his peers had shoved into the gravel, but he'd only stuck out his tongue and picked himself up. They would see, one day. They'd regret calling him names, pushing him around, because he'd possess the most powerful beings mankind would ever lay their eyes on.

Where would he start? Would he build them from his own flesh and bone, give them ribs for teeth and bile for blood? It was something he had to put thought into, stuck in the dilemma as the years went by, and wrinkles were beginning to marr his tender skin when hope was slipping from his grasp. Had he been wrong, after all? Wasted all these precious years for a delusional dream, never coming to fruition?

But, as if a sign from he Gods he loved so, the tiny push he needed came along— in the form of 6 year old Hwang Hyunjin. 3'9 in swaddled cotton socks, nose red where it was bitten by the harsh winds of winter, eyes big and shy as he hid behind his mother, clutching her fingers in a little gloved hand.

"You will...take care of him?" The woman's voice is a desperate plea, heart in her throat and tears in her eyes, but she does not cry. He sees strength, in the wisps of snow stuck in her dark hair, in the pinch of her chapped lips as she clasps her child's hands with a maternal edge.

" _Yes_." She had bitten her lip, gaze made of glass, and lifted the small boy onto her hip. She'd whispered something, something too low for him to hear (to this day, the boy refused to speak a word of what she'd murmured) but it made his youthful face go lax, his head nodding in firm but childish determination when he was set back onto his feet.

The woman crouches down one last time. The ghost of tears haunt the hollow of her cheeks as the kiss she places on his pale forehead seals the clasp of their farewell.

Wide, innocent eyes watched on. They didn't understand what was to happen— it was pitiful, watching tears stream down his chubby cheeks, a mother's blood painting his ivory skin red red red. Maybe it was cruel, Jin-Young had stopped to consider, but the Gods never had an easy upbringing. A loving mother would only be a nuisance, a weakness; his Gods needed to be strong. Ruthless.

The walls of his laboratory echoed with the wails of his first subject. Gone is Hwang Hyunjin; subject Lyssa is in his place. Days passed, and his screams and wails dwindled into silence. His pain was engraved into padded white walls, ceasing into the rabid burn of anger.

More subjects joined subject _Lyssa_. _Athena, Epiales, Apollo, Morpheus, Persephone, Hades._

His collection was incomplete. There was someone missing, an absent piece to his powerful puzzle...

 _Subject Zeus_ clicked into place. 

He was complete. These were his Gods, his creations, their hands strong enough to eliminate the entirety of man kind. What would all his old school mates say, now that he'd done exactly what they said he wouldn't? What would his mother say, with her tired eyes and wrinkled hands, when she came to realize she'd been wrong for chastising his dream all those years ago? 

"Aren't they _beautiful_?"

"They're _children_. This is a reckless project, Jin-Young— what were you thinking?"

Those words shattered him. All his hardwork, all the blood and sweat and sleepless nights, just to be bashed like some sort of rodent. Had he no shame, being displeased with such power?

"Can't you see?" He spreads his arms wide before the glass. "This...this is a new generation. I've replicated the Gods— Athena, Perosphone, Hades— even _Zeus_."

He wants to shake the white cloaked man by his shoulders, shake some sense into his thick skull.

"Do you know how powerful they can be? How powerful we can be?"

His scowl remains intact. He shakes his head, disappointment and rage seeping into his gaze. "A scientist must never create a subject stronger than oneself. You are a foolish, foolish man, Jin-Young. Your punishment will take you under in due time."

And he'd walked away without another word. Like the unworldly beings behind the glass wall were nothing but scum on the bottom of his shoe.

It made him so... _angry_. Rage was seeping into his pores, swimming through his veins, and his vision was slathered in merciless red.

The man freezes as the exit slams shut at the push of Jin-Youngs thumb. When he twists for an explanation, the fear seeping into his iris fuels the nasty grin on his face.

"I won't allow you to just...leave after insulting my creations."

His finger jams onto a button, and the glass wall is lifting, leaving no protection between them and the dead eyed Gods.

"You will be the first to experience their power, first hand."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jin-Young! This is a— a mistake. You—"

" _Silence_!"

Jin-Young's chest heaves, face flushed and warm.

The crackle of energy is flooding about the area, his creations wakening from their slumber, eyes glowing embers in their skulls. They were beautiful. Bones of Earth, blood of ivory, wrath embedded into every cell of their beings.

Zeus. Lyssa. Athena. Artemis. Apollo. Morpheus. Persephone. Hades. All here, all his, all ready to attack at the flick of his wrist.

"You can not contain a God! You will suffer, Jin-Young, suffer the consequences of your foolish creations—"

"Zeus!" The subjects head turns to him, eyes radiating a soft pink glow.

" _Eliminate him_."

The lights flicker. Electricity bumbles it's way through his core, feet leaving the tiled floor, head snapping back as blue begins to infect any skin it can reach. His arms, his legs, his face, all bathed in a glowing abundance of blue.

He shoots forward, faster than Jin-Young's pathetic human eyes, and he would've grinned and watched on in satisfaction if the subject weren't barrelling at him.

He's on the floor with a bare foot to his chest, all the breath leaving his lungs and shock bleeding into his eyes like the rub piercing his lungs.

These were not his creations. Not the elegant gods he'd crafted with Earth and wrath, but reckless, ruthless monsters, watching him go down in a mouthful of his own blood.

Who was this boy, standing above him?

""Who...who _are_ you?"

The life is quickly fading from his eyes. Those words would be his last, the boy realizes, and his grin is a snarl of plush lips pulled back from sharp teeth.

"Me? I'm Chan. Bang Christopher Chan. But us?"

The dying man's sight flies from face to face, some grinning, some sneering, but all holding the same aura; anger.

" _We_ are _Stray Kids_."

The crunch of his chest caving in would forever haunt the white room.

_" **SEUNGMIN**!"

"Already on it," The boy chirps, pressing quick hands to the wound seeping ivory on his companions stomach. With a dim glow, the skin is mended back into a flat canvas, free of flaws.

"Thanks, Minnie." The hand ruffling his hair was not _Subject Morpheus_ , but Lee Felix, bringing himself to his feet to brush the dirt off his clothes. It didn't do much to help the large grass stains muddling the stale white fabric, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Chan—" Their youngest (formerly, _Subject Persephone_ ) tugs their dubbed leader's sleeve, lashes heavy as he pushes himself into the man's side. He recieves the comfort he sought with a content breath. 

"Where do we go, now?"

Flowers are beginning to sprout beneath his feet. A side effect of his nerves, one he couldn't care to control at the moment.

"Where ever our feet lead us, Innie." Han Jisung, _Subject Epiales_ , holds a white bunny in his arms as he speaks. It's Seo Changbin, _Subject Athena_ , taking on a smaller form for his own pleasure.

They all come to gather round their leader, seeking out each other for warmth, encasing themselves in any pair of arms they can find. Here, they are not _Subjects_ , or _Young Gods_.

They are children. Cradled in the nestle of the nest, letting the whistle of wind lull them to comfortable peace.

**_YOUNG GODS** ... prologue . **(** end **)**

_Subject Zeus... **Bang Chan**.

_Subject Morpheous... **Lee Felix**.

_Subject Athena... **Seo Changbin**.

_Subject Persephone... **Yang Jeongin**.

_Subject Epiales.. **.Han Jisung**.

_Subject Apollo... **Kim Seungmin**.

_Subject Lyssa... **Hwang Hyunjin**.

_Subject Hades... **Lee Minho**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AUTHOR'S NOTE ... (V. speaks!)  
>  i am so Excited for this story.  
>  Yes it has 0 views. I Do Not Care.  
>  this is not proofread/edited!  
>  find me on twitter: 'ivydivinetwt'
> 
> cross posted from wattpad


End file.
